Jeremy's Little Surprise
by CanderemyFan
Summary: On a full moon, Jeremy decides to take Candace to the park late at night. He also has a little surprise he wants to share with her.


**Okay, so this was an idea that occurred to me all of the sudden. It's a full moon, and I of course took a night such as tonight to right a romantic story about what I think Jeremy would've done with Candace on a night like this. So I hope you all enjoy my short and sweet story! :)**

It was late at night, and Jeremy had asked Candace to go to the park with him. It was a full moon so he thought he would spend this lovely evening with her.

"Hey Jeremy," Candace said as she walked up to him. "thanks for inviting me to the park tonight."

"No problem, Candace." He said with a small smile. "Y-You don't mind that it's so late, do you? Your parents might get ideas..."

"No!" She exclaimed. "I- I mean, I told my mom that we wouldn't be more than an hour or two. She was fine with it."

"Oh, that's good."

"Heh heh. Yeah..."

After they stood there for an awkward moment, he broke the silence saying, "Would you care to sit down?"

"I would love to." She said as she sat down on the park bench. Jeremy sat next to her, "It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" he said, putting his arm around her. Candace blushed, "It sure is. Nice weather we're having too."

He smiled at her, looking in to her eyes. "Do you want to know what's even more beautiful?"

"What?"

"You are." Jeremy then put his hand on her cheek, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Her eyes widened in excitement, she was not expecting him to kiss her tonight. But then she relaxed, closing her eyes, allowing herself to fully enjoy the kiss. Once he slowly broke his lips away from hers, Candace, still in a daze, said nothing but looked in to his eyes. Smiling, she put her hand on his shoulder, "I liked that very much." she said.

"You liked what, the kiss?"

"Of course the kiss, silly. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

Jeremy smirked, "So, would you be expecting this?" he took her hand, and got up off the bench taking her up a little hill. "Where are you taking me?" She said a bit nervous.

"You'll see."

Candace was unsure what he had planned, she didn't want Jeremy to take things too far. But once they were atop the little hill, she then calmed down, but still wasn't sure why he brought her up the little hill.

"Why did you bring me up here?" She questioned.

Jeremy smiled as he took her hand, and showed her a little seed in his other hand. "Candace, I brought you up here to plant this seed with me."

"...A seed?" She asked.

"Well, yeah... I thought we could plant this little seed together, and then one day, come back to this hill, and find a fully grown tree."

Candace's heart was going crazy. This was probably the most romantic thing he's ever done for her. "Awww... Jeremy, that is so sweet."

"I figured we should do this now, so that we could look back on this moment years from now, and remember how much our love has grown over the past few years."

Her eyes began to water, she knew he really meant what he said, and that he basically told her she's the only girl in his life, and he wants to keep it that way. "Jeremy, you really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Candace." He said with a smile. "Why would I be doing this if I felt you weren't the girl for me? I know you're the girl for me, always and forever."

Candace couldn't believe what she was hearing. This all seemed unreal to her, almost like a dream. But she, instead of going ecstatic over what he said, took it all in calmly, and took his hand that had the seed in it, saying "Well Jeremy, let's plant our tree and watch it grow, shall we?" He wasn't expecting his normally overly excited girlfriend to be so relaxed about this, but then decided to except it, and enjoy this calm behavior of hers that he hadn't seen before.

"Alright, my dear." He said, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Candace's cheeks blushed so red, that they almost matched the color of her shirt. She smiled at him not knowing what to say. Jeremy then dug a little hole in the ground, "Here," he said handing her the seed. "I want you to plant this seed." Taking his hand, she gently held it saying, "No. Let's both do it." As she looked in to his eyes, Jeremy melted inside, looking back in to her eyes.

"Alright." He said still in a daze.

The two both held the one little seed in their hands, as they dropped it in to the hole. They both buried it, and then just sat there on the ground, looking up at the sky.

"Jeremy," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, Candace?" He said closing his eyes in contentment.

"This was the best night of my life."

Jeremy smiled, "Mine too." he said fully relaxed.

They both sat there, enjoying the moment. So much so, that they both fell asleep cuddling each other. A half hour had passed, and the two were still asleep, until Candace felt something buzzing in her pocket. She woke up startled knowing it was her mother wondering where she was.

"Oh... I should probably go home now." Candace said sheepishly.

"Yeah, me too." Jeremy said while blushing.

And as they both got up, Candace started walking down the hill, but then Jeremy took her hand, "Wait..." He said to her. "this night isn't perfect yet. "What?" She said confused.

Putting his hand around her waist, he brought her in very close to him, looking in to her eyes, saying, "This will be the perfect way, to end a perfect night." he leaned in closer giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Now, their night was perfect.


End file.
